Percy Nightshade: Son of Artemis
by GodofHeroes14
Summary: Percy only a few weeks old loses his mother to a monster attack but is saved by the goddess of the moon and taken to the hunt
1. Prolouge

Artemis's PoV

I was tracking some monsters down on a beach and it was late at night with the hunt asleep. The beach was Montauk and the moon was in the night sky. Then a sickening scream of a mortal pierced the peaceful night and naturally I ran towards it and found a pack of hellhounds and a cyclopes. I dispatched the hellhounds before focusing on the cyclopes and as I turned the cyclopes hit the mortal woman with a sickening crunch. Then I heard water roaring and smash into the cyclopes disintegrating it into golden dust and saw a child no older than a couple of weeks (hey I am the goddess of childbirth so I can tell these things) with water swirling around him and then he passed out I ran and knelt by the side of the woman as she was close to dying but I sensed she would be in my uncles domain soon she must have been clear sighted as she would not have ran without seeing the beasts she asked "L-Lady Artemis w-would you look after m-my son Perseus please he is so young to have done a-anything to have earned your ire please?" I knew she had little time left and I replied to her "I shall raise your son as my own and when he is of age tell him what happened to his birth mother I swear this on the Styx." Thunder rumbled sealing the oath. Then with her last breath she replied in a whisper "Thank you." And she closed her eyes and passed to the underworld to my uncle. I then turned to the boy and saw him breathing evenly and softly picked him up from the sand and felt the child shiver slightly as he was in a fuzzy onesie that did very little on this cold night next … to … the … sea. Poseidon he must have broken his oath then sent the cyclopes to kill his child well then next time Poseidon sees his "child" Perseus will be a child of the hunt and moon. As being the goddess of childbirth but also virginity I wanted to have a child but could not and would not have a child with a man as they were all detestable and vile with very few that started different but then were corrupted by power or greed. Now I could have my child without a man but still be mine. Now it was time to get back to the hunt and tell them the news that a male would join us and be my son in every way possible and sever any ties he has with Poseidon and he will then when of age be granted immortality as he would be the child of the hunt and moon. Though his inherent with a weapon won't go away as he is a hero but being the only child of the goddess of archery he would excel at it. Now time to return to my hunters after I give this woman a proper burial and clear the blood from the sand and that was done with a snap of my fingers. I decided to walk back to my hunters as flashing would scare the child from his rest and I would hate to scare the child from his rest after such an experience and using his water powers that would be lost as soon as I adopted him by blood ritual that would leave a scar but I intend to make it into a crescent.

**A/N I know that it is short but this is just the beginning of the story and will be slow then pick up and I write these chapters on PAPER before I type them ****so yeah I debated on adding the hunt meeting this chapter but thought that it should be next chapter and most likely be short as well as it be from the hunter point of view**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riordan does not me**

Chapter 1: Meet the Hunt and Mama Artemis

Artemis's Pov

As I was walking back into camp as I knew that flashing would scare the child from slumbering as I was sure that he would need it to meet his sisters. I walked into my tent and flashed in a crib for Perseus or Percy for short to sleep in filled with animal pelts that were soft and comfortable for the child to rest on and yet not suffocate. I put him down to rest and walked out to gather my hunters and tell them the news now rather than in the morning no doubt to Percy's crying. So I would rather warn them before they do something rash. Like harm Percy for instance I shudder at the thought.

So I went from tent to tent to rose the girls and tell them of my solo hunt for the night and the events that transpired. I was waiting for some of the other girls to come to the fire pit they dug when my lieutenant asked me "My lady how was thou hunt?" and I simply responded "Wait for the others Zoë then I shall tell you all what has occurred on my hunt." And she nodded in response. When everyone was gathered I began to tell them the story of my hunt and what occurred on the beach and the death of the mortal and what I swore to do. "So girls there is a new member joining but _he _is a child merely 7 weeks old and has already lost his mother but his mother had me promise to raise him and protect him and I have agreed upon the Styx." I simply let it sink in on what has transpired this night.

After a while my lieutenant spoke up "My lady so this child is male yet you agreed upon this oath to raise him, excuse me but why, may I ask?"

"A good question Zoë, I shall tell you the reason why. It is because I if you remember my titles I am along with the hunt, moon, maidens I am also the goddess of childbirth so I have wanted a child but would not because of my oath and that all men are filthy disgusting pigs that are vile and rude but it seems the fates have given me a way around that, to have a child but without a man. This is why I swore that oath Zoë."

She seemed to ponder this for a moment and turned to the other hunters who seemed to nod at her and the she spoke. "My Lady my we see him?" she asked with genuine curiosity about him the other hunters seemed to want to see him as well. I smiled to myself that they accepted what I did and why I did it. "Very well I shall get him from his slumber in my tent." And so I walked back into my tent to rouse him from his hopefully peaceful slumber. As I saw his slumbering form he just looked so peaceful I was reluctant to wake him. I shook and whispered "Percy time to meet your new sisters." And he stirred and opened his sea green eyes that he was cursed with by his father. Something that I shall rectify to change when I adopt him via the blood ritual and make him have the traits of me. He held up his arms as he wanted to be carried so I picked him up and strolled back to the hunters around the fire.

"Alright girls this is Perseus or Percy if you'd like. He is 7 weeks old and his _father_" I spoke with such disdain that the hunters could tell that the father was a bastard. "is Poseidon _God_ of the Seas." I waited for that to sink in. To say they were shocked then appalled then sickened that Poseidon did that. Then again the male I made into a constellation was his father so then again. I decided that now was time to tell them what I had planned to do to Percy.

"Girls I shall be adopting Percy and remove the curse that Poseidon has put upon this child, soon his child will be mine in every way including blood and he shall be the only child of the moon and hunt and not one of the sea!" I finished and it looked like the girls were accepting of it and after hearing my reasons earlier they seemed to enjoy the prospect of having a younger brother to look after and teach our ways of proper respect to a woman. "Girls I believe it is time to conduct the blood ritual and remove he scent of the sea and put the essence of the forest and hunt in to him." And with that I set Percy down and lifted off his shirt and exposed his chest and drew one of my silver hunting knives and placed the tip of the blade to his chest. Much to my surprise and the hunters he did not squirm to escape he simply embraced it so I cut the skin not to deep but enough to draw some blood and the cut was in the shape of a crescent and I cut a similar one on to my hand then placed the hand on his chest cut to cut and spoke.

" I ,Artemis, lady of the Moon and Hunt herby adopt this child Percy as my own and let my blood mix with his so he is truly mine and purge his father's mark on him and place my mark upon him now let this child become mine!" I finished the oath and with a silvery light Percy's hair turned auburn like mine and his irises were now my eye color, silver, his body didn't change much other than the way it was going to grow and he would grow up to be athletic, lithe and agile, so in other words the body of a perfect hunter. I knew this would not last forever eventually the other gods would find out but at the moment I couldn't care less I had my hunters and my new soon with me.

Zoë's Pov

When Lady Artemis said that we would be getting a brother my initial thoughts were 'oh joy a despicable male that will join us until he is killed be monsters' nut after hearing his story and how old he was and what his own father did to him and his mother was enough to change my mind about him. I saw the other hunters look disgusted with the way Poseidon treated his child and lover. I knew that the hunt would have no qualms with accepting Percy into our folds. You see I was actually curious as to what having a brother would be like as living 2000 plus years with just sisters gets rather repetitive. I know that Phoebe knew what it was like to have a younger brother but he was killed in a home invasion back in Greece all those years ago and her mother. After that she joined he hunt and the rest has been history. The other hunters were thinking 'he can't be that bad he's only 7 weeks old' and then Milady adopts Percy by the blood ritual shocking us even more but I know that this means that the Hunt will change with Percy around and we are all fine with that.

**A/N I know that Zoë is supposed to speak Shakespearian English but I can do that im just not gonna because it takes time to do that and I already have chapter 3 written in my note book I just need to type it up and upload it to the site and hope you all had a good mother's day with your mom or motherly figure in your life so bye for now! -GodofHeros14 **


End file.
